1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a water treatment method, a water treatment apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a program, each using photocatalytic particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Titanium oxide irradiated with ultraviolet light is highly oxidative. Accordingly, what is proposed in recent years is a water treatment apparatus using microparticles of titanium dioxide as a photocatalyst (e.g., PTL 1).
PTL 1 discloses a water treatment apparatus in which microparticles of titanium dioxide or the like suspended in treatment-target water are caused to pass around an ultraviolet lamp, so that the treatment-target water is disinfected.